But You Broke My Heart
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: And so Blaine flies to New York to talk with Kurt at the beginning of winter break. Drabble! Klaine! Angst!


"But what If doesn't even talk to me?" Blaine asked, tears falling from his eyes. Burt simply rubbed Blaine's shoulders and hugged him tight.

"He will, Blaine. I know he will. He is my son. You're right thing to do." Burt said. Blaine let out a sob, Burt hugging him tightly.

"He loves you, Blaine. I know he loves you. You're going to fix things eventually."

"_Boarding flight 586 Ohio to New York, New York."_

_ "_That's my call." Blaine sniffled. Burt slapped his back and support and smiled.

"It's going to be alright, Blaine."

Blaine sadly smiled and waved goodbye to Burt as he walked off to the terminal. He was on a mission.

~oOo~

Kurt sighed. Rachel had flown home with her Dads for winter break, but he wasn't leaving for another three days. He liked the peace and quiet of their New York Apartment, but he was lonely. It felt unnerving to him.

Kurt was simply lost in his thoughts. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Everything was Blaine. Kurt longed to see him so much. Yeah, he wasn't answering Blaine's calls. He couldn't talk to him on the phone. He had to see him in person. He had to see him. Kurt felt like part of him had died. He didn't know what to do.

Kurt dimmed the apartment lights and plopped down on the couch. He hugged his knees and flicked on the TV. Right as he got comfortable, there was a knock at the door. Kurt groaned and stood up to get the door.

He twisted the knob and opened the door. His heart stopped. Blaine stood in front of him, bitting his lip.

"Hi Kurt." He managed to choke out. His body quivered before he slid to the ground, in full blown tears. Kurt let his one flutter from his eyelids.

"C'mon Blaine." Kurt sniffled, wiping his tears and grabbing Blaine's hand. He helped the collapsed Blaine stand and brought him inside to the couch where he collapsed again. Kurt turned off the running TV and turned to Blaine.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt asked solemnly. Blaine let his red eyes meet Kurt's before he broke down again.

"No, I have to go." Blaine said, standing up of the couch and dashing to the door.

"No!" Kurt cried, reaching for Blaine's hand to stop him

"Why, Kurt, why shouldn't I go?" Blaine shouted, tears streaming down his face

"Because god damnit, Blaine, we need to talk about this!" Kurt screamed. Blaine sobbed harder. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him. Kurt cried harder at the scent of Blaine, the scent he missed so so much.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered in his tears. Kurt squeezed his ex-boyfriend tighter and let his tears stream down his cheeks.

"I know."

The two made their way to the couch, both sitting down hazily.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"I know." Kurt repeated again.

"I can't, I can't live with myself, Kurt. I did that to you. I KNEW how it felt. I KNEW I was wrong." Blaine cried, his hands moving to wipe his tears

"We all make mistakes, Blaine. We do. Some are just a lot bigger than others. It'll be okay."

"No, Kurt, it's not going to be okay!" Blaine cried.

"It'll never be okay! I CHEATED, Kurt. You TRUSTED me with your heart and I CHEATED. I cheated on the only person who ever cared." Blaine mumbled, his hands pulling at his black, curly hair.

"Blaine, I don't know what to say." Kurt cried. His stomach was in knots. He really didn't know if he could trust Blaine anymore. He simply was confused

"But, Kurt, it's worse than that." Blaine continued

"I can't love anyone else. I can't and I won't. I love you. And I only love you, Kurt. I might be able to love again someday but it'll never be the same. I'll always be wishing it was you."

"Blaine, i…"

"I know." Blaine said softly. He sniffled and wiped away his tears. There was a silence among the boys. They had silences before, but never like this. Before, they were filled with love, with happiness, with trust. And now it's filled with tension, unresolved issues and tons and tons of pain.

"I still love you." Kurt whispered, breaking the silence. Blaine snapped his head towards Kurt whose eyes were already on his.

"How can you still love me?" Blaine asked

"Blaine, you are the love of my life, my just feelings don't go away." Kurt admitted, his voice raspy with pain.

"But Kurt,"

"I want to be with you, Blaine." Kurt said, tears welding in his eyes again. Blaine's stomach twisted and turned

"But you broke my heart." Kurt whispered.

"And I don't know what to do."

"I don't know." Blaine cried.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine, his head falling on his shoulder.

"We're gonna figure this out, okay? Together." Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and sobbed as he snaked his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I love you." Kurt cried. Blaine squeezed Kurt in his arms and let more hot tears race down his cold, damp cheeks.

"And I love you too."


End file.
